veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Scooter
'Scooter '''is a character in ''VeggieTales. He is a Scottish carrot who first appears in Are You My Neighbor? ''as the engineer for the USS Applepies. He is based off of Scotty from ''Star Trek. He also appears in Josh and the Big Wall ''as an Israelite. Scooter has a reoccurring role as Officer Scooter in the Larry-Boy episodes. He also appears as Mr. Butterbun in ''Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly ''(a spoof of ''Dr. Jeykll and Mr. Hyde) and as Joseph's employeer Mr. McPotipher (based off of Potiphar from the story of Joseph in the Bible) in The Ballad of Little Joe. ''Scooter appears in both ''VeggieTales movies as Angus in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ''and Pirate Scooter in ''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, ''in which he leads the song "Jolly Joe." Filmography *Himself in ''Are You My Neighbor? '' *Officer Scooter in ''Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! '' *Israelite in ''Josh and the Big Wall '' *Officer Scooter in ''Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed '' *Horatio in ''Lyle the Kindly Viking '' *Angus in ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie '' *Moyer in ''The Star of Christmas '' *Himself in ''The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! ''(cameo) *Mr. McPotipher in ''The Ballad of Little Joe '' *Moyer in ''An Easter Carol '' *Mr. Butterbun in ''A Snoodle's Tale *Ice cream man and Moyer the Destroyer in Sumo of the Opera '' *Announcer in ''Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Mirror guard and policeman in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler '' *Officer Scooter in ''LarryBoy and the Bad Apple '' *Himself in ''God Made You Special '' *Pirate Scooter in ''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie '' *Otto in ''Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue '' *Policeman in ''Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving '' *Art in ''Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't '' *Policeman in ''It's A Meaningful Life ''(cameo) *Bus driver in '''Twas the Night Before Easter '' *Himself in ''Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men '' *Coachman in ''The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl '' (cameo) *Officer Scooter in ''The League of Incredible Vegetables '' *MacScooter and himself in ''MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle '' *Bus driver in ''Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas '' *Himself in ''Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier '' *Himself in ''Celery Night Fever ''(cameo) *MacNeil in ''Beauty and the Beet '' *Gregory Weisner in ''Eddy Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up *Officer Scooter in Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac (cameo) *Rashine in Two Tales of Two Cities *Moyer in The Show MUST Go On! *Himself in The Blessed Gift *Himself in Job's Hard Luck Life *Angus in Chuck and the Fantastic Factory *Himself in The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford *Scurfy in Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race *Angus Fletch in Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone *Angus Fletch in Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery *Himself in The Graltz and the Spirit of Chirstmas *Officer Scooter in Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie *Head Guard in Gone and Back Again-A Lord of the Beans Tale *Scurfy in Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 *Angus Fletch in Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Carrots Category:Supporting Characters Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Cameo Characters Category:Vegetables Category:Are You My Neighbor?